Angel and Demon
by Arthuria von Einzbern
Summary: "Aku pulang terlambat…."/ "Khu khu…." / 'Gadis itu…' / "Ohayou, Kuroro-san…." / "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuhmu…." / "Anata no namae wa Kraehe." / "Untunglah itu dekat" / "Gaaa!" / Angel or Demon. Mind to Review? :3 Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typos, fem!Kura, Horror kurang serem, M jadi T . ., dan lain-lain. :v


Author : "Eike kembali~!" 3 "Sebelumnya, ni judul cerita namanya Angel and Demon. Ohohohoh! Keren bukan?" :v "Berikut warning dan lainnya."

Summary : "Aku pulang terlambat…."/ "Khu khu…." / 'Gadis itu…!' / "Ohayou, Kuroro-san…." / "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuhmu…." / "Anata no namae wa Kraehe." / "_Untunglah itu dekat_" / "Gaaa!" / Angel or Demon. Mind to Review? :3

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typos, fem!Kura, Horror kurang serem, dan lain-lain. :v

* * *

**Arthuria von Einzbern present**

**Angel and Demon**

***Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, tokoh maupun tempat, watashi wa 'ayamaru'. .w.**

**Okay, Happy Reading, guys! 3**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau berjalan dengan ketakutan.

"Aku pulang terlambat…." Gumamnya.

Ya, padahal masih jam tujuh malam… York Shin sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin saja hanya gadis kecil itu yang di jalan York Shin (?) saat ini.

"HAH!" Atau mungkin tidak….

Gadis itu merasakan ada yang membuntutinya. Lama kelamaan semakin takut, ia berlari.

Gadis itu terjatuh dan kemudian muncul seseorang. Gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan warna mata yang merah seperti iblis dan juga sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti akar berwarna merah terdapat di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"…." Si rambut hijau takut dan gemetar hebat.

"Khu khu khu…." Si pirang menyeringai dan mengangkat pisaunya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" gadis berambut hijau itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Khu khu khu," Si pirang merasa puas melihat darah yang mengalir dari jasad 'si hijau'. Ia kemudian menjilati pisaunya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau sudah puas, Kurapika?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Belum. Aku belum merasa puas jika aku belum mengeluarkan organ-organ tubuhnya…." Gadis yang disebut Kurapika itu mulai membelah dada sampai perut.

Kurapika mengeluarkan usus dari jasad itu. Ia menjilatinya dan menyeringai. Kemudian, ia mengocok bagian dada dan mendapatkan jantung. Jantung itu berdetak lemah, semakin lemah, hingga berhenti berdetak. Jantung itu memuncratkan darah karena lepas dari saluran darah.

"Khu khu…." Kurapika menyeringai kemudian menggenggam erat jantung itu sampai pecah. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah jasad Si Gadis.

Pria di belakang Kurapika tersenyum menatap apa yang dilakukan 'anaknya'. Pria itu pun menepuk pelan kepala Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh perlahan dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Aku belum selesai, Shura," ucap Kurapika pada pria yang bernama Shura itu.

"Lanjutkanlah. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka."

Kurapika pun meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia memenggal kepala jasad gadis itu dan membelahnya secara perlahan. Kemudian, Kurapika memecahkan tengkorak jasad dan meraih otaknya dan menjilatinya. Kemudian ia melempar jauh otak dan kepala itu dari tubuh jasad.

"Ayo kita kembali, Shura…." Ucap Kurapika memeluk Shura. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Shura.

[Skip Time]

Pagi hari di sebuah apartemen….

"Pembunuhan lagi…." Ucap seorang wanita berambut abu-abu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berbaju formal menoleh. "Kali ini anak kecil…. Kasihan sekali," ucap wanita itu. Sebut saja Senritsu.

"…. Kasihan," ucap gadis berambut pirang itu pada Senritsu.

"Kurapika sudah selesai mandi ternyata," Senritsu menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Iya," Kurapika menjawab wanita itu dengan singkat dan padat.

"Mana Rin?" tanya Senritsu.

"Dia sudah pergi kuliah…." Ucap Kurapika.

Mata biru Kurapika masih tertuju pada koran yang dibaca oleh Senritsu tadi. Kurapika mengambilnya dan berlari kecil ke meja komputernya.

"Oooh, astaga!" Kurapika terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"…. Pembunuh itu sangat keji…." Gumam Kurapika tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari monitor.

Senritsu menghampiri Kurapika dan melihat apa yang Kurapika lihat.

"Oh, ya ampun….!" Jerit Senritsu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

[Skip Time]

Di perjalanan, entah apa yang Kurapika pikirkan. Dia juga tidak tau…. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir….

"Kurapika, awas!"

"Kyaa!" Kurapika menginjak rem dengan cepat.

Kurapika dan Senritsu terengah-engah saking terkejutnya. Setelah itu Kurapika menatap seseorang. Orang itu mirip dengan dirinya! Hanya saja matanya berwarna merah darah dan ia memiliki tato berbentuk akar berwarna merah (dan itu menyala seperti lampu). Gadis itu menatap Kurapika. Pria yang membelakangi gadis itu menyeringai dengan Kurapika. Saat mobil lewat, kedua orang itu menghilang.

'Gadis itu….' Gumam Kurapika dalam hati. Wajahnya memucat.

TIIIN, TIIIN!

"Hei, cepat jalan!" pengemudi di belakang mobil Kurapika.

Kurapika memajukan tuasnya dan menginjak gas (author : "kayak gua gak tau gimana caranya mengemudi mobil deh." ._.).

"Kau kenapa, Kurapika? Wajahmu pucat," ucap Senritsu. "Suara detak jantungmu juga terdengar tidak normal," lanjut Senritsu.

"Entahlah, Senritsu. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku. Ia memiliki mata merah," ucap Kurapika.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya…." Kata Senritsu. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja," ucap Senritsu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Senritsu…." Kata Kurapika memejamkan matanya sekilas.

Sampailah Kurapika dan Senritsu di sebuah puri milik keluarga Lucifer.

"Kurapika, Senritsu. Kenapa kalian baru datang?" seorang pria berambut hitam bertanya.

"Go- gomen nasai, Kuroro-sama," ucap Kurapika menunduk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasti terlambat karena berita pembunuhan itu bukan?" tebak pria yang bernama Kuroro itu, majikan Kurapika.

"I- iya," Senritsu gelagapan.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Untungnya ayah belum bangun. Kalian berdua, cepatlah memasak," perintah Kuroro.

"Baik," Kurapika dan Senritsu menunduk hormat sampai Kuroro pergi.

Kelompok Senritsu membersihkan puri, beserta halamannya, sementara kelompok Kurapika memasak.

"Kali ini kita akan masak pancake dan waffle saja," ucap Kurapika. "Lalu buatkan minuman yang dijadikan favorit oleh masing-masing anggota keluarga Lucifer.

"Baik…." Sebastian, Claude, dan Hannah menunduk.

Mereka mulai bekerja. Wajah Kurapika masih memucat dan tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang luar biasa sakit.

"…. Kurapika-san? Wajahmu memucat. Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Hannah.

"Aku…. Ukh!" Kurapika terduduk di lantai. 'Sakit sekali….' Gumam Kurapika dalam hati.

"Apa benar anda tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sebastian.

"Sakit…." Kurapika bergumam sambil memegangi kepalanya. "U- ukh…." Dan pada saat itulah Kurapika pingsan.

"Kalian ini kenapa ribut sekali?!" Kuroro muncul.

"Kurapika-san tiba-tiba sakit," ucap Hannah menjelaskan.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku," perintah Kuroro datar.

Ketiga pelayan itu akhirnya membawa Kurapika ke kamar Kuroro. Setelah itu, Kuroro memberikan kain pada Hannah dan Hannah sudah tau apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan. Perlahan-lahan Claude melepaskan simpul celemek Kurapika dan melipatnya. Sebastian menyelimuti Kurapika dengan selimut dari lemari Kuroro.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" Kuroro akhirnya bertanya.

"Kami tidak tau. Dari tadi wajahnya pucat," jawab Claude.

"Kalau begitu, tetap jaga dia," Kuroro kemudian pergi keluar.

Mata Sebastian dan Claude membulat. Kemudian, Hannah datang.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hannah.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Pasti ucapan Kuroro-sama barusan, ya?" tebak Hannah sambil menahan poni Kurapika dan meletakkan kain yang basah dan dingin.

"Kau tau?!" Sebastian dan Claude terkejut.

"Iya…. Aku 'kan penyihir. Kalian juga begitu 'kan?" ucapan Hannah dijawab dengan anggukan. "Lalu…. Apa kalian tidak merasakan tali cinta double K ini?" tanya Hannah kemudian.

Mereka hanya menjawab Hannah dengan gelengan. Hannah sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah…." Ucap Hannah berlalu.

[Skip Time]

"Tidaaaaak! Jangaan!" jerit seorang wanita berambut hitam. Penuh luka di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kurapika menghampiri wanita itu perlahan-lahan. Ia menahan dagu wanita itu dengan telunjuknya, ia menyeringai lebar. Kurapika kemudian menyentuh bibir wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan. Wanita itu gemetar hebat. Seringai Kurapika pun semakin lebar.

Shura hanya menatap apa yang Kurapika lakukan. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah bosan melihat apapun yang Kurapika lakukan.

"Kau takut padaku, Kiku-chan?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang menakutkan.

"Kau telah berbohong kepadaku, Kurapika! Aku kira kau teman yang baik…."

"Apa?" Kurapika menyeringai. "Lebih baik kau pilih satu dari apa yang aku sebutkan, Kiku-chan. Mati atau menjadi budakku. Nah, kau pilih yang mana?"

"Lebih baik-!" ucapan Kiku terpotong ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk di perutnya. Tangan Kurapika menembus perutnya.

Kemudian, Kurapika menarik kembali tangannya, membiarkan Kiku jatuh dan meninggal dunia.

"Kau yang minta, Kiku…. Kau yang minta…." Bisik Kurapika di telinga Kiku. Kemudian, Kurapika mencium bibir jasad Kiku.

Jasad Kiku yang tadinya cerah, kini memucat akibat ciuman Kurapika. Semakin lama, tubuh itu semakin kurus. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Kurapika melepas ciumannya.

"Aaah. Bosan…." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada datar. "Semuanya hanya menjawab 'Lebih baik aku mati saja' atau…. Sebelum ucapan itu, dia mengatakanku bodoh," Kurapika bicara sendiri. "Apa aku bodoh, Shura?" tanya Kurapika polos dan menoleh.

"Seharusnya kau mencium orang yang ingin kau jadikan budak dulu bukan? Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu, tetapi kau tidak mau dengar…."

"Benar juga. Hei, Shura."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang, aku punya kembaran. Apa dia di kota ini?" tanya Kurapika tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari mayat yang sudah seperti mumi itu.

"Ya. Dia di sini. Ini fotonya,"Shura memperlihatkan foto Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap foto itu dan mengambilnya dari tangan Shura. Terlihat 'Kurapika yang lain' di foto itu, dengan wajah kuudere dan mata biru…. Dan juga tidak memiliki tanda sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti akar di leher sampai pipi dan juga tangan kanan. Kemudian ia melangkah melewati Shura dan melempar foto itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi…." Ucap Kurapika.

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari kembaranku," jawab Kurapika. "Dia adalah aku. Seharusnya hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini. Aku akan membunuhnya," ucap Kurapika tanpa ragu. Datar dan dingin.

"Tapi…. Wajahmu…."

Kurapika menoleh ke Shura dan berkata, "Aku tidak lupa.". Wajahnya tidak memiliki lambang-lambang aneh dan matanya berwarna coklat.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Kuroi-sama," Shura menghampiri Kurapika dan menyelipkan rambut Kurapika di belakang telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika mengecup bibir Shura dan pergi.

[Skip Time]

Kurapika mengelilingi kota. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis tak berdosa di hadapan orang-orang. Kaum adam sampai jatuh hati padanya. *GUBRAK!

Tetapi, sesekali Kurapika diganggu atau anak laki-laki merayunya, ia akan menatap sinis dan terlihat membunuh pada laki-laki itu. Atau bahkan mengancamnya dengan pisaunya. Mereka jadi tau dan akhirnya menghindar dari jalan Kurapika. Kurapika akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika. Tentu saja, ia heran mengapa Kurapika bisa berada di kota. Ia pun menyingkir dari tengah jalan dan turun dari sepeda motor sport-nya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro. "Kau masih sakit. Sebaiknya kau kembali…."

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak kenal kau. Kenapa kau mengaturku?!" Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan ngelantur! Ayo pulang!" Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika.

"Uuuukh…!" Kurapika melepaskan dirinya dari Kuroro dan pergi.

'Kenapa dia…?' tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro hanya geleng-geleng karena kejadian barusan. Bukannya mengejar 'Kurapika itu', tetapi malah pergi bekerja (Dasar Kuroro jahat!).

'Tetapi…. Tadi warna matanya coklat. Warna mata Kurapika tidak coklat….' Pikir Kuroro diperjalanan. 'Apa mungkin dia suka memakai contact lens? Lagipula…. Dia 'kan bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu….' Pikir Kuroro lagi.

Sudahlah, Kuroro-sama. Lagipula Kurapika berada di kantor sekarang. *Hannah's voice*

[Skip Time]

"Ohayou, Kuroro-san…." Sambut seorang gadis muda berambut ungu. Warna matanya juga begitu. Ia memiliki papan nama! Namanya adalah Matou Sakura.

"Ohayou," balas Kuroro dingin.

Yah, Kuroro sangat populer di sini. Terutama para gadis selalu menyapanya. Tetapi, orang yang bernama Sakura tadi tidak seperti gadis yang lain. Dia adalah tipe pemalu dan baik. Tidak seperti yang lainnya…. Genit banget. Tetapi, sejak Kurapika ada, mereka berhenti menyapa Kuroro dengan cara seperti itu. KuroPika 'kan pacaran. :v

Kuroro hampir sampai di ruangannya. Tetapi ia terkejut (lagi) ketika melihat Kurapika muncul. Tetapi, Kurapika kali ini terlihat masih pucat dan bermata biru. Kurapika tadinya memakai baju gothic lolita dan membawa payung berenda, tetapi kini ia memakai baju formal.

Kurapika saat ini bersama seseorang, yaitu ayah Kuroro sendiri, Kakeru Lucifer. Kuroro tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan tetap berjalan ke ruangannya.

"Jadi, Kurapika…. Berikan dokumen ini kepada Kuroro, ya. Kemudian, kalian harus selidiki sampai tuntas. Yah, sampai si pembunuh ditemukan. Desas-desusnya, pembunuhnya adalah seorang gadis pirang pendek dan pria berambut hitam sebahu," ucap Kakeru kepada Kurapika.

"Baiklah…. Akan kulaksanakan," ucap Kurapika menunduk hormat.

"Setelah itu…. Kembalilah ke ruanganku," ucap Kakeru kemudian pergi.

Kurapika menunuk hormat sampai Kakeru sampai di depan ruangannya.

Tangan Kakeru menghampiri gagang pintu, tetapi kegiatan itu terhenti ketika ia masih merasakan aura Kurapika di sana. Ia tersenyum pada Kurapika yang masih menunduk hormat.

"Anak baik…." Gumam Kakera kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu.

Setelah itu, Kurapika berjalan ke ruang Kuroro.

"Kau masih kelihatan pucat…." Kuroro beridir bersandar di dinding, sedari tadi menunggu Kurapika.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Kurapika datar.

"Sungguh?" Kuroro mengerutkan dahinya.

"…. Iya."

"Baiklah. Aku mau tanya satu hal."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau sangat kasar di taman tadi?" tanya Kuroro kemudian. Ia menatap tajam dan dingin Kurapika.

"Apa?! Siapa yang ke taman? Aku tidak pergi ke taman…!" Ucap Kurapika tidak berbohong.

Kuroro terkejut.

"Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang mirip denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika menatap serius Kuroro.

"Tadi…. Aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Hanya saja warna matanya coklat," ucap Kuroro.

'Berarti bukan orang yang tadi pagi….' Kurapika menunduk.

"Kau kenapa….?" Tanya Kuroro mendekat.

"… Aku tidak tahu. Perasaanku kacau," ucap Kurapika.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya Kuroro sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di pintu yang ada di belakang Kurapika.

"…." Kurapika diam saja. Wajahnya terlihat mendung dan murung.

"Jangan murung begitu," Kuroro menopang dagu Kurapika dengan tangan kanannya dan mengangkat kepala Kurapika perlahan. Kurapika tersenyum tipis. "Nah, begitu…." Kuroro membalas senyuman Kurapika dengan senyumnya yang ramah (plis, jangan blushing. :v ).

Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika dan mengocok isi mulut Kurapika.

"Mmhn…." Kurapika mendesah. Ia menggantung kedua lengannya di kedua bahu Kuroro. Tetapi, ia tetap memegang dokumennya.

'Bibirnya dingin….' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Kuroro pun melepas ciumannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Uh-huh…." Kurapika mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mana dokumen itu?"

Kurapika memberikan dokumen itu kepada Kuroro dan Kuroro membukanya.

"Masih tentang seorang gadis kecil itu. Namanya Amaha Ponzu. Umurnya 16 tahun. Sepertinya si pembunuh memakai pisau untuk membelah bagian tubuh dan juga wajah. Kemudian, tengkoraknya…. Sepertinya dengan tangannya sendiri atau juga bisa dengan menggunakan palu. Jantung dan matanya hilang. Mayat ditemukan tadi pagi sekitar pukul 6:30. Kepalanya sudah terpisah dan juga otaknya," jelas Kurapika dengan perlahan mengenai mayat gadis yang dibunuh tadi malam.

"Kasihan…." Gumam Kuroro.

"Keluarga Amaha meminta agar kasus dipecahkan secepatnya dan pembunuh harus dihukum mati," ucap Kurapika. Kuroro pun menghela napas panjang.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan pekerjaan ini. Selalu tentang pembunuhan sadis," ucap Kuroro. "Ngomong-ngomong…. Kapan kau melihat mayatnya?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

"Tadi aku melihat di situs. Lalu, aku diajak oleh Kakeru-sama ke sebuah rumah sakit. Kami datang hanya untuk melihat mayatnya," jawab Kurapika.

"Baiklah…. Kalau kau mau pergi, kau boleh meninggalkan ruanganku," ucap Kuroro. "Atau…. Jika kau terus di sini, aku akan menikmati tubuhmu," lanjut Kuroro.

BLAMM!

"Hmph…." Kuroro tersenyum tipis menahan tawa. Yah, Kurapika pergi. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda…."

Kurapika terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kurapika, kamu demam?" tanya Sakura yang lewat bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"…. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kurapika menjauh dan pergi.

"Oooh, Kurapika…. Kau sudah kembali," ucap Kakeru.

"Iya," ucap Kurapika.

"Bagaimana reaksi anakku setelah melihat dokumennya?" tanya Kakeru sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia bilang dia mulai bosan dengan pembunuhan ini," jawab Kurapika datar, seperti seorang Kuudere.

"Sudah kuduga dia bilang begitu. Kalau begitu ya sudahlah…." Ucap Kakeru mengangkat bahu.

Kurapika membuatkan Earl Grey untuk Kakeru, kemudian mengantarkannya ke meja Kakeru. Akan tetapi….

"Uu- ukh!" Kurapika merasa pusing lagi sehingga ia menjatuhkan cangkirnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kurapika?!" Kakeru menghampiri Kurapika.

"…. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kurapika sambil membersihkan meja dan pecahan cangkir. "Maaf telah memecahkan gelasmu, Kakeru-sama…." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada yang tenang.

"Kalau itu tidak apa-apa. Apa benar kau-"

"Boleh aku izin keluar sebentar?" potong Kurapika.

"Baiklah…." Kakeru mempersilahkan.

Kurapika keluar dari ruangan Kakeru. Ia berjalan sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Lagi-lagi mengganggu…." Gumam Kurapika.

Kurapika sampai di toilet. Ia masuk dan muntah-muntah.

"…. Darah…." Kurapika bergumam ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kurapika perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap ke cermin. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dirinya ada dua.

"Mitsuketa…!" ucap Kuroi Kurapika sambil memegang bahu Kurapika.

"Ka- kau…." Kurapika gelagapan karena sangat terkejut.

"Aku adalah kau, Kurapika…."

"Tidak…!" Kurapika berbalik dan menyerang.

"Kurasa kau cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari tubuhku…." Kuroi Kurapika. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan lambang yang ada dipipi dan tangan kanannya muncul.

* * *

"Semuanya tak bergerak…." Gumam Kuroro.

Kemudian ia mencari Kurapika di ruang ayahnya.

"Ayah juga tak bergerak. Semuanya membatu…. Kurapika tidak ada…." Kata Kuroro.

Kuroro memegang lengan ayahnya dan memejamkan mata.

"_Boleh aku izin keluar sebentar?_"

"_Baiklah…._"

Kuroro membuka matanya.

"Keluar sebentar…. Berarti…. Mungkin ke toilet…." Kuroro kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

.

BRAKK!

"Kyaaa!" Kurapika menjerit kesakitan.

"Khu khu khu…." Kuroi Kurapika menghampiri Kurapika dengan seringainya. "Ternyata kau tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa ya, Kurapika….?" Kuroi Kurapika menahan dagu Kurapika dengan tangannya dan agak menekan sedikit nadanya di 'Kurapika'.

Kuroi Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika.

"Ne, Kurapika…." Kuroi berkata lagi. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Apa kau mau menjadi budakku?" tanya Kuroi kemudian.

DEG!

Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang.

"… Apa maksudmu?!" Kurapika menatap tajam dan dahinya berkerut.

"Mungkin kau tidak mau, ya? Baiklah…."

BUGG!

Kuroi membanting Kurapika ke lantai dan mengunci pergerakannya. Mulut Kurapika mengeluarkan darah dan kepalanya pun berdarah. Dengan cepat, Kurapika mengeluarkan tantonya dan menahan yang satu di depan leher Kuroi Kurapika.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki asisten. Shura juga menginginkanmu," ucap Kuroi Kurapika sambil membelai pipi Kurapika. Ia menyeringai lebar, seperti iblis. "Jadilah budakku," ucap Kuroi Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya.

BRAKK!

"Kurapika!" Kuroro masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Yah, setidaknya tidak apa kalau waktunya berhenti.

Kuroro terkejut ketika melihat Kurapika ada dua. Kuroi Kurapika telah mencium Kurapika. Kurapika terbelalak, sama halnya dengan Kuroro.

Mata biru Kurapika mulai meredup. Ya, ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia pun menurunkan tantonya perlahan-lahan. Dia sudah menjadi boneka sepenuhnya oleh kembarannya sendiri.

Kuroi Kurapika melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kuroro. Ia menyeringai lebar seperti iblis dan kemudian menghilang, bersama dengan Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung keluar dari toilet dan berlari keluar kantor.

"Kuroro-san…." Sakura muncul.

"Tidak ada waktu, Sakura…!" Kuroro berlari melewati Sakura.

"Ada tamu yang menunggu anda. Dia Rin Kuruta!" Sakura berteriak.

Langkah Kuroro terhenti. Memang orang itulah yang ingin ia temui.

[Skip Time]

"Di mana Kurapika?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang diikat ke bawah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rin. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroi Kurapika? Apa yang ia lakukan?" Rin banyak tanya dengan wajah paniknya.

"Kuroi Kurapika? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Kuroi Kurapika itu…. Sebenarnya adalah kembaran Kurapika. Ia menghilang pada saat berumur 5 tahun. Yah, bisa dibilang…. Kakak Kurapika. Nama aslinya adalah Kraehe Kuruta. Apa kau lihat?"

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata merah dan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti akar berwarna merah menyala di pipi dan di tangan kanan. Jadi dia itu…."

"Jadi benar, ya. Kuroi Kurapika mencium Kurapika…. Pengelihatanku tidak salah. Kau bilang tadi dia memiliki lambang pada pipi dan tangan kanannya?"

"Iya."

Rin terbelalak. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu.

"Rin?" Kuroro mengernyit.

"…. Sebuah rumah tua dan gelap…. Dengan rerumputan liar di sekitarnya," Rin bergumam. Ia menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat.

DEG!

Rin tersadar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku tahu tempat itu…!" Rin berteriak tiba-tiba. "Itu hanya ada di ujung kota York Shin. Hanya ada bagian barat…." Ucap Rin.

"…. Itu sangat jauh, Rin…."

"Aku akan pergi sendiri!" Rin dengan kasar pergi keluar dari ruangan Kuroro.

"Dia dan sepupunya sama saja…." Kuroro mengejar Rin. "Tunggu, Rin…! Aku punya rencana!"

Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil," ucap Shura menyeringai.

"Iya. Aku senang mendapatkannya," ucap Kuroi menatap Kurapika dengan seringai khasnya. "Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Aku malah ingin menjadikannya peliharaanku, fufu," Kuroi tertawa kecil. "Ayolah…. Aku hanya ingin memiliki peliharaan…." Kuroi Kurapika mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Shura. "Kau cemburu, Shura?" Kuroi Kurapika menyentuh pipi Shura dengan kedua tangannya.

Shura hanya menjawab dengan senyum iblisnya. Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Shura. Setelah cukup lama, Kurapika melepaskannya.

"Gantilah baju bonekamu itu, Kuroi-chan…." Ucap Shura.

"Baiklah," Kuroi Kurapika berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

Kuroi Kurapika membukakan baju Kurapika.

"Khu khu…. Ternyata dadamu kecil," ucap Kuroi Kurapika. Kurapika tak protes atau marah.

Setelah itu, Kuroi Kurapika mencium bibir Kurapika.

"Mmhm…." Kurapika mendesah.

"Fufu," Kuroi Kurapika melepas ciumannya.

Kuroi Kurapika memberikan baju kepada Kurapika. Lalu….

"Ini, pakailah," Kuroi Kurapika memasangkan gelang dengan permata merah. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Kiku-chan tadi," lanjut Kuroi.

Permata merah itu berkedip-kedip seperti lampu. Kuroi Kurapika hanya menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan dinginnya dan ia mulai menjauh.

Kurapika berteriak kesakitan. Kuroi Kurapika menyeringai.

"Hapuslah semua ingatanmu, Kurapika," ucap Kuroi Kurapika memegangi kepala Kurapika dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hapus semua ingatanmu," ulangnya.

"Uukh!" Kurapika memegangi kepalanya karena sakit.

Lalu, Kurapika kembali sadar (tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat apapun). Matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti Kuroi Kurapika.

"Bagus…." Ucap Kuroi Kurapika membalas seringai Kurapika. "Kau pasti mengingat satu hal, Kurapika. Tentangku," ucap Kuroi Kurapika.

"Anata no namae wa…. Kraehe," ucap Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroi Kurapika.

"Ya…. Watashi wa Kraehe…. Akhirnya kau tahu," ucap Kuroi Kurapika yang sebenarnya adalah Kraehe. "Aku kembaranmu yang hilang. Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Ne, Kurapika?"

Kurapika mencium Kraehe. Kurapika menarik tubuh Kraehe ke kasur.

.

Akhirnya sudah hampir malam. Rin berjalan dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari minimarket yang ia kunjungi. Minimarket itu sudah mau tutup. Kota pun sudah sepi sekali.

"Aku sedang diluar. Bagaimana denganmu?" Rin mengaktifkan headsetnya.

"Aku mengamati lewat rumah Shalnark," ucap Kuroro.

"_Untunglah. Itu tidak jauh…._" Ucap Rin lewat telepon. "_Aku akan menunggunya di taman…._" Ucap Rin.

"Roger," Kuroro pun menutup telepon.

"Kau ini detektif yang hebat juga, ya…. Seperti Conan saja," ucap Shalnark. "Lalu…. Karena pembunuhan itu sering terjadi, ceritanya jadi seperti Kuchisake-onna saja, ya," lanjut Shalnark.

"Ya. Tetapi pembunuh itu tidak bermulut robek," Kuroro membenarkan ucapan Shalnark.

"Memangnya kau tau wajah pembunuhnya?!" Shalnark terkejut.

"Apa tadi kau dan Genei Ryodan tidak merasakan kalau waktu berhenti?"

"Err…. Memang sih. Tadi waktunya berhenti," jawab Shalnark kemudian.

"Itu perbuatan si pembunuh. Dia menghentikan waktu seluruh York Shin ini. Dan pada saat itu…. Aku melihat seorang gadis mencium Kurapika."

"Eh?! Yuri?!"

"Mungkin-" ucapan Kuroro terpotong ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Dia sudah dekat….!" Kuroro meninggalkan Shalnark.

[Skip Time]

"Araa…. Ada gadis yang manis di sini…." Ucap Kurapika menyeringai.

'Dia sudah lupa tentangku,' pikir Rin. Dia tetap duduk tenang tak menoleh ke Kurapika. 'Satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan Kurapika hanyalah gelang hitam itu,' Rin melirik gelang Kurapika.

Rin masih diam di situ. Sementara, Kuroro bersembunyi di sebuah bangunan.

Kurapika mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Rin. Rin langsung menahan tangan Kurapika dan memukul perut Kurapika.

Kurapika mundur dan ia menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau adalah lawan yang menakutkan, ya…. Khu khu…." Kurapika menghilang.

'…. Kuroro, tembak saja permata yang ada di gelangnya,' ucap Rin dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Kuroro mengangguk, mendengar kata hati Rin.

Kurapika muncul di belakang Rin dan menyerang Rin.

'Di belakangmu, Rin…!' Kuroro terbelalak.

'Aku tahu!' ucap Rin berbalik dan menahan pisau Kurapika dengan tangan kosong.

Ternyata mereka berhubungan lewat pikiran. Untung saja keduanya bisa membaca pikiran dan ucapan hati, ya. Ide yang cemerlang. .w.

"Sou ka…." Kraehe muncul di belakang Kuroro. "Ternyata kalian berhubungan dengan cara membaca pikiran."

Kuroro menembak Kraehe dengan pistolnya. Kraehe dengan cepat menghindar. Kemudian, Kuroro mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Hanya dengan senjata seperti itu, kau bukanlah apa-apa," kata Kraehe.

"Hmph…!" Kuroro tersenyum remeh.

'Kuroro! Jangan serang dia! Cukup sesuatu yang ada di dadanya saja!' ucap Rin dalam hati sambil menghindari serangan Kurapika.

Kurapika menyerang lagi dengan trisula. Ia berhasil menusuk perut Rin.

Rin mundur, mengeluarkan bilah trisula itu dan jongkok. Kurapika menyerang lagi. Rin membuat kekkai sehingga Kurapika terpantulkan. Cepat-cepat Rin mengobati perutnya.

Kuroro menuruti perkataan Rin dan menyembunyikan kedua pistolnya. Ia mengambil pisau benz-nya. Pada saat itu juga, Rin menyalurkan apa yang dia lihat selanjutnya pada Kuroro.

Kuroro terbelalak. Kemudian, ia mengerti apa yang Rin maksudkan. Pertama, Kuroro menyibukkan diri dengan Kraehe.

Kraehe mengangkat tangannya. Muncul bermacam-macam senjata dari belakangnya.

'Dia menguasai Gate of Babylon!' Kuroro melapor.

'Yang benar saja…' "Uukh!" Rin terkena serangan Kurapika lagi.

"Khu khu khu…. Ternyata kau hebat juga, ya," ucap Kurapika menyeringai iblis. "Selamat tinggal," Kurapika mengangkat trisulanya.

'Kuroro!'

'Aku tahu!'

DOR!

Rin mulai menjauh.

"Aaakh!" Kurapika memegangi tangan kanannya. Tangan itu berdarah akibat Kuroro tembak.

'Gomen ne, Kurapika,' ucap Kuroro dan Rin dalam hati dan serentak.

Permata gelang Kurapika berkedip-kedip dan setelah itu pecah berkeping-keping. Kurapika berjalan sempoyongan.

"Uh!" Kurapika menjatuhkan dirinya ke Rin.

"Fuaaah, Yokatta!" ucap Rin lega.

"Rin? Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kurapika.

"Kau tidak lihat, ya? Jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar, berarti…. Kau pasti mengingat sesuatu," kata Rin.

Kurapika terbelalak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kraehe-neesama, Kuroro…." Kurapika bergumam.

"Akhirnya kau ingat tentang Kraehe. Dan kau-"

"Otou-sama wa doko?! (Dimana ayah?!)"

"Kau mengingat Shura-sama juga? Dia di belakang Kraehe, sedang mengendalikan Kraehe di sana," jelas Rin.

"Ghh!" Kurapika berlari pergi dari Rin.

"Kurapika, kau mau kemana?!"

Kurapika tetap berlari, tak menghiraukan Rin.

"Ten no…. Kusari yo! (Chain… of Heaven!)" Kurapika mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Rantai-rantai mengikat Kraehe.

'Aku percaya itu kakak. Aku percaya….' Ucap Kurapika sambil mengeluarkan busur dan panah. 'Aku percaya!' Kurapika mulai membidik. Air mata keluar dari matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya.

Kuroro mengerti apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan. Ia pergi dari hadapan Kraehe dan berlari menghampiri Shura dan mengeluarkan pisau benz-nya.

'Kuroro, laba-laba yang mengendalikan Shura ada di dada juga. Asalkan kau percaya menyadarkannya, ia akan tetap hidup,' Rin berkata dalam hati.

'Baiklah….' Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Shura tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kuroro. Ya, Kuroro memakai Zetsu.

"Gaaaa!" Kurapika berteriak.

Kuroro menembak Shura, bersamaan dengan Kurapika yang menembakkan anak panahnya ke dada Kraehe.

DOR

SYUUUT!

Anak panah dan peluru mulai meluncur secara bersamaan. Alhasil, tentu saja mengenai dada Shura dan Kraehe.

Laba-laba yang mengendalikan Shura dan Kraehe menghilang secara perlahan.

Shura memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku kembali ke diriku yang semula…." Ucap Shura. "Terima kasih, anak muda," kata Shura menoleh pada Kuroro.

"Uuh…." Kraehe terduduk sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Anak panah Kurapika menghilang. Lalu, Kurapika menghampiri Kraehe.

"Kraehe-neesama!" Kurapika bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kraehe.

"Anata…. Dare?" tanya Kraehe. Betapa terkejutnya ia menatap Kurapika yang berwajah sama dengannya.

"Aku Kurapika…. Adikmu!" kata Kurapika dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kurapika…!" Kraehe terbelalak. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya gemetar. "Kurapika! Kurapikaaa!" Kraehe memeluk Kurapika dan menangis. "Chotto…. Otou-sama wa doko?" Kraehe bertanya.

"Fufu!" Kurapika menunjuk-nunjuk Shura.

Shura mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada kedua tangannya. Kraehe dan Kurapika saling pandang juga…. Tersenyum. Mereka berlari menghampiri Shura.

"Otou-sama!" Kurapika dan Kraehe memeluk Shura.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sementara itu Rin tersenyum miris karena… cemburu mungkin?

"Aaah…. Enak sekali punya keluarga," kata Rin.

Kuroro jongkok di samping Rin.

"Hei, Rin. Kau sangat hebat tadi. Apa kau mau bekerja di tempat ayah? Kami sedang membutuhkan orang seperti kau," kata Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hontou?!" Rin tidak percaya.

"Hai," jawab Kuroro mengangguk.

"Uwaaaaah! Ureshii!" Rin memeluk Kuroro sampai mereka terjatuh. "Arigatou!" Rin tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari kebun. :v

[Epilogue]

Kurapika's P.O.V

Setelah kami kembali bersatu menjadi keluarga. Rin diterima di tempat kerjaku.

"Arigatou!" Rin berkata.

Aku senang, Rin bisa bekerja di sini. Dia sangat ingin bekerja di sini.

Lalu…. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kuroro.

"Aku pikir aku bisa terus bersamamu," ucap Kuroro padaku.

"Soalnya…. Kau lebih cocok dengan Rin sih…." Kataku dengan senyuman. "Aku lebih memilih mengurus keluargaku," aku menunduk.

Kuroro menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga suka Rin kok," kata Kuroro padaku.

"Terima kasih!" aku memeluk Kuroro.

Setelah itu…. Aku bicara kepada Kakeru-san kalau kakakku adalah pembunuhnya. Sebenarnya aku takut mengakuinya, tetapi kakak tetap berkeras. Aku sungguh terkejut ketika Kakeru-san berkata….

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah menghilangkan ingatan seluruh 'pengadu' tentang pembunuhan itu. Tetapi…. Mereka mengingat anak mereka mati karena suatu hal, bukan pembunuhan. Aku sudah menduga kalau Kraehe dikendalikan sesuatu," begitu katanya.

Aku senang dan bersujud di hadapannya, mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Kakeru-san cepat-cepat berdiri dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku.

"Tidak…. Kau sudah memecahkan masalah ini," ucap Kakeru-san lagi kepadaku.

Yah, begitulah….

[Skip Time]

Rin's P.O.V

Kemudian…. Aku menikah dengan Kuroro. Rasanya…. Jantungku mau copot saja ketika berjalan di karpet merah menuju altar. Dia menunggu di sana, bersama dengan pendeta. Ia tersenyum kepada, dan aku pun membalasnya.

Shura akhirnya sampai mengantarkanku di altar. Kemudian ia meninggalkanku.

[Skip Time]

Kemudian, kami berlari meninggalkan altar. Kuroro menggendongku ala bridal style. Wajahku rasanya sangat panas melihat senyumannya itu.

"Kau sakit?" Dia bertanya. "Rin?"

"A- ah! Tidak…." Dia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baguslah," Kuroro menyibak pelan rambutku.

"Tunggu…! Aku belum melempar buketku…." Kataku sambil turun dari gendongan Kuroro.

"Baiklah," Kuroro menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan lembut.

Kemudian, aku melemparkan buketku kepada para gadis. Mereka rebut dan aku penasaran siapa yang mendapatkannya. Kurapika dan Kraehe tidak ikut rebutan sih…. Sakura terdesak di tengah, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kau boleh melihatnya sekarang," ucap Kuroro sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku.

Wajah Sakura merah merona. Buketku ada di tangannya. Ia masih shock.

"Kuharap Sakura mudah mendapatkan jodoh," ucapku.

[Skip Time]

Still Rin's P.O.V

3 tahun kemudian….

Keluarga Kurapika membangun bakery. Aku senang karena pada waktu itu sangat banyak yang datang, bahkan sampai sekarang banyak yang datang. Mungkin karena Kurapika selalu membuat sesuatu yang baru, fufu. Mulai dari shortcake coklat sampai kue tart rasa bunga mawar. Aneh bukan? Tetapi, jujur saja…. Rasanya enak. :3

Setiap pagi aku ke sana, bersama dengan Kuroro. Yup, kami sarapan di sana, sudah berlangganan sejak lama, hihi. Rue-chan, anakku tersayang juga menyukai masakan kedua bibinya. Sebenarnya aku bisa masak…. Cuma aku lebih suka makan di sana. Aku sedang malas masak sih. .w.

Kemudian, seperti biasa…. Aku dan Kuroro pergi kerja dan Rue-chan kutitip di bakery Kurapika. Kurapika sering bilang, Rue-chan sangat berguna di tokonya. Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tetapi…. Rue selalu menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan sehingga aku bisa percaya. Bayangkan saja anak 3 tahun bisa menyapu, mengepel, dan memasak?! *sweatdrop*

Sudahlah…. Lagipula itu keinginannya. Dia orangnya keras kepala, seperti ayahnya. *sweatdrop* Kalau dilarang, nanti dia bisa pundung di pojok kamar, hahaha….!

[Skip Time]

Normal P.O.V.

Kurapika, Kraehe dan Shura akhirnya sampai di taman bunga. Mereka mengambil cuti.

"Kirei…." Gumam Kurapika.

Angin berhembus sejuk, menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Otou-sama, kami mau ke sana. Boleh, ya…." Ucap Kraehe.

"Baiklah…." Shura berkata.

"Ayo, Kurapika!" Kraehe menarik lengan Kurapika.

"Chotto, onee-sama!" Kurapika ingin menolak, tetapi apa boleh buat…. :v Kraehe terlalu keras memegang lengannya.

Kurapika dan Kraehe di tengah-tengah taman bunga.

"Haaaaa….!" Kraehe menidurkan dirinya ke bunga-bunga yang penuh warna itu. "Aku senang sekali datang ke sini…." Ucap Kraehe.

"Aku juga," kata Kurapika ikut-ikutan dengan kakaknya disampingnya.

Hening menguasai mereka. Angin berhembus membelai rambut Kurapika dan Kraehe.

"Ne, Kurapika…." Panggil Kraehe.

"Hm?" Kurapika melirik kakaknya.

"Apa kita bisa seperti ini selamanya? Kita bisa bersama-sama selama-lama 'kan?" Kraehe mengatur posisi duduknya dan menghadap ke Kurapika.

Kurapika melirik Kraehe lagi dan duduk di samping Kraehe. Ia memegang erat kedua tangan Kraehe. Matanya bergetar.

"Zutto…." Ucap Kurapika memeluk Kraehe.

Kraehe tersenyum ketika Kurapika mengatakan hal itu. Angin berhembus, menambah kenyamanan mereka.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N : Aduuuh…. Aneh banget! Tanganku gerak sendiri (?). Lagipula tadinya aku pikir aku mau buat 2 chapter. ._. Terus, horrornya yang paling atas gak elit banget! =w= Aku memang tipe yandere, suka ngancem, ngebunuh tikus ._. , terus suka main pisau dapur aku yang baru buat ngebunuh tikus. .w. Aku cuma penasaran, jadi aku operasi tubuhnya tikus. :v Pake muka innocent pula. :v Organnya aku keluarin (padahal gua kagak tau itu apa aja). Dan untungnya aku melakukan itu saat ayahku tidak ada! :D

Kok malah jadi cerita ngebunuh tikus sih?! -_-

Aku heran kenapa aku buat fanfic semacam ini. Norak, aneh lagi. :v Wajar aja kalo ortu ama anak, sodara ama sodara bercumbu ria. Orang lagi dibawah kendali siluman. :v Wajar 'kan? *innocent face* *plakk!*

Terus, soal Rin kawin ama Kuroro itu…. Jangan marah lho. =w= Ntar gua bisa di bunuh ama Kraehe karena dia gak punya pasangan…. (Kraehe : *natap gua sinis-sinis plus itu tatapan kayak yandere ._.*) Soalnya dari semua OC-ku gak ada yang cocok ama dia. ._.

Endingnya itu taman bunga yang buanyak bener bunganya .w. Terus…. Itu terinspirasi dari lagu :

Kalafina – To the Beginning sama DJ Okawari – Flower Dance (Yang tau Fate/Zero berarti tau lagu Kalafina yang itu lho! :3 ).

And then…. Aku bakalan bikin behind the scene-nya nanti. Dijamin kagak lucu deh. :v

Review please! Boleh kasih kritik, saran, atau kata-kata pedes juga boleh. .w. Pokok review! Kalo nggak aku bunuh! *yandere face* (Readers : *cengo ditempat*)


End file.
